


Be my valentine

by chuuyay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyay/pseuds/chuuyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asahi is rejected on a blind date and Nishinoya attempts to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my valentine

Of all people, Asahi didn't expect Nishinoya to show up at the cafe. Due to Valentine's Day the entire floor was covered in rose petals while the walls were decorated with hearts in all shapes and colors. The scented candles standing on each table made the cafe smell like musk and other exquisite yet painfully cheesy aromas. Asahi himself didn't know why he was still here either, but his friend's sudden appearance got him stuck in his seat. It seemed he had spotted him, because the moment he stepped in he headed straight towards the tall male. 

"Asahi-san!" he called, plopping down on the seat in front of Azumane. "Why are you sitting in this place all by yourself? Don't tell me you were rejected by a girl!"  
Asahi made a strangled noise. Bull’s-eye. "N-No, I-"  
How was he supposed to explain this other than 'being rejected by a girl' anyway?  
"One of my classmates told me he knew a girl who was a fan of volleyball games," he explained, "And she wanted to meet Karasuno's Ace. So he set up a blind date, but..."  
Asahi sighed. "She ran away the moment she saw me because she thought I was a thug." So in short, nothing unusual. Still it was enough to make his self-esteem drop beyond level zero once again.  
Nishinoya patted his shoulder. "Cheer up, Asahi-san. There's no need to get depressed over one girl. Look up and around you!"  
Asahi wanted to retort by reminding Noya of how he would react if Kiyoko were to tell him off, but realized that answer would only backfire at him. No doubt the libero would be ecstatic about her even taking the time to answer him verbally. Instead, his lips spread into a sheepish smile   
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." he admitted, just as a waiter arrived to bring him the coffee he had ordered moments prior to Noya's arrival. A cloud of milk drifted on the surface, shaped into a heart. The waiter eyed Nishinoya with slight curiosity.  
"Would you like something to drink, too?" he asked.  
Oh no. No no no, this was bad. Since they were sitting all alone in a sickeningly sweet place like this cafe, that waiter must've thought they were-  
"I'd like me some coke!" Noya replied, boisterous as ever. "Also, don't they have those delicious cakes in here?"  
The waiter didn't appear to be bothered by the student's loud voice and smiled. "Indeed we do. Anything that has caught your interest, sir?"  
Nishinoya takes a look at the menu hanging above the counter and narrows his eyes, then points at one of the options. "That one! Red velvet sounds pretty good, doesn't it, Asahi-san?"  
The libero once again managed to startle Asahi out of his thoughts, but there was one thing about him that surprised the ace the most. His eyes were sparkling.  
Huh. That was weird. Maybe he was just imagining things, as usual. There was no way Nishinoya would get all hyped up about eating cake with him.  
"I guess it'll be my treat then." he laughed, and the waiter left into the kitchen after glancing at them one last time.  
That was Asahi's cue to go.  
"Nishinoya, what the heck? We can't just stay in here, people will think we're a couple!"  
"Nonsense, Asahi-san! It's obvious we're just friends hanging out! I mean, c'mon, we're super manly!"  
"That's not the issue! Look around, there's couples everywhere!"  
"I don't see the problem." Nishinoya blinked. "Is it bad to hang around couples when you're not a couple yourself?"  
Asahi gave up. At times he was just too oblivious. It was impossible to feign such a pure innocence.   
Minutes later the waiter returned with his drink and the cake Nishinoya had been so excited about.   
"Here you go. Please enjoy your meal." he smiled again. Asahi was too embarrassed to respond in a way normal people would do and muttered a 'thank you', watching his friend dig in the moment he received his food. Just seeing Noya eat in such a diligent fashion was enough to have a smile appear on his face, however. In ten seconds he had devoured half of the cake.   
"Asahi-san."  
Asahi glanced down and saw a spoon with red cake and some icing pointed into his direction. Nishinoya was grinning at him. "Here, take a bite. It's really delicious!"  
An involuntary blush covered Asahi's cheeks in pink. "Oi! What are you-?"  
"Don't be a wuss, Asahi-san, nobody's watching!" Noya berated. "You'll miss out!"  
Asahi bit his lower lip and stared at the spoon. It did look tasty (and Nishinoya's assertive attitude was rather intimidating), but there was the threat of somebody looking at them just as he ate. Goddammit.  
The brunet decided he indeed was being a scaredy cat again, and did as he was told. An explosion of sweet flavors filled his mouth, leaving a feast for his taste buds. Nishinoya was right. They were serving quite some delish cakes here. The libero seemed pleased by his reaction, because his grin couldn't get any wider.  
"See? I told you you wouldn't regret it!"

Their outing proceeded no different from others. They talked about volleyball, their low grades, Noya's strange escapades, and so on. But there was something that Asahi hadn't realized before.  
Nishinoya was cute when he was excited.  
There might've been lingering feelings earlier. Asahi just never paid attention to them because he thought they weren't of any importance. Yet here, in this cafe with its decoration almost screaming the word cheesy, he was unable to ignore the erratic beating of his heart and the way his palms began to sweat whenever Nishinoya's eyes sparked with passion. And he couldn't help but notice the times Noya acted awkwardly as well, thinking that maybe there was hope and he wasn't the only person feeling this way.  
He got his answer half an hour later.  
Both headed out of the cafe and paused at the junction where they would part ways to return home. Asahi was about to bid Nishinoya farewell when the younger male grabbed his jacket. The brunet jumped, but Noya remained unfazed.  
"Asahi-san," he started, "I had fun today, even though the odor in there nearly had me choking."   
Asahi blinked and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it was pretty fun." he responded, unsure about what the libero had to say.  
Nishinoya paused and looked contemplative. "Close your eyes for a bit."  
"... Eh?"  
"I swear I won't do anything funny!"  
"U-Uh, well, alright then." Asahi wasn't too sure, but obliged anyway. He wasn't going to throw him in front of a car or dunk snow on his head (at least, he hoped so).  
What followed went against all of his expectations. He felt another small yet calloused and strong hand wrap itself around the front of his jacket and was yanked down, coming to an abrupt halt when a pair of soft lips covered his-  
Wait, what?  
Asahi's eyes took on the size of saucers upon realizing that Nishinoya was, in fact, kissing him. His lips were chapped and cold, but they still managed to make his body heat up in the freezing winter air. Finally he mustered up all of his courage to kiss back, albeit less bold than Noya initiated, until the latter pulled away. His cheeks were red, and Asahi couldn't figure out if it was because of the sharp gusts of wind or their kiss.  
"Go out with me, Asahi-san." His brown eyes stood determined. "I wanna spend more time with you like this!"  
For a moment Asahi looked like a statue frozen in place, before he bursted out into incomprehensible gibberish.  
"W-W-What- D-Do you- I-I mean- Why-" he shrieked, trying to find the right words to question Nishinoya's behavior. Then again, he didn't really want to. His request - or should he say demand - was far too heartwarming to try and break down. Asahi's cheeks were burning, but he settled on a genuine smile.  
"Sure, Nishinoya."  
Nishinoya's reaction, as expected, was just too precious. He beamed at his upperclassman, eyes sparkling with happiness and confidence and he jumped to press a kiss on his cheek.  
"Then, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Asahi-san!" he proclaimed, pink hue not leaving his features as he ran off into the direction of his house. "And don't ditch practice!"  
Asahi laughed and pulled up his scarf to guard his face from the razor sharp gusts.   
Of course he wouldn't.


End file.
